


[Cover] In Case of Emergency

by cattyk8covers (cattyk8)



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sexual Assault, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cattyk8/pseuds/cattyk8covers
Summary: Despite the years of radio silence, Logan would be lying if he said he did not from time to time think of her, dream of her, evenlongfor her. He had long since accepted that Veronica would always be tattooed across his soul.But when she’d occupied his thoughts, he'dneverimagined her like this: a tube down her throat; her left eye swollen shut; abrasions and bruises marring her face, neck and arms; and her fingernails mangled and bloody. His stomach felt like it was turning itself inside out. As a naval aviator, he had seen his fair share of horror, death and other unspeakable things; he had even been responsible for it, under orders.But this,thiswas different. Nothing, not his training, not even the abuse he endured at the hands of his own father, could have prepared him for seeing her likethis.





	[Cover] In Case of Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melissajade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissajade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Case of Emergency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872217) by [melissajade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissajade/pseuds/melissajade). 

> So I'm on a bit of a roll making these fan covers! Am doing beta work for the very heart-stabby [In Case of Emergency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872217) by melissajade, and let me tell you this fic will eviscerate you. This cover, however, is PG! Hehe. Logan's pic is a still from the 2014 movie, and the blonde in the bed is actually _not_ Veronica; I just grabbed [this stock photo](https://pixabay.com/photos/hospital-labor-delivery-mom-840135/) off Pixabay.


End file.
